Metal Gear Solid: Exodus
by PhoenixFeather1
Summary: Terrorists take over a bio-Chemistry research Plant with a new Metal Gear inside. Snake finds out that their plans go way beyond Metal Gear.


Metal Gear Solid: Exodus  
  
  
  
Manhattan: two years ago  
  
"Snake? Do you read me?" Otacon called in.  
  
"Yeah I got you. So what's up?" Snake replied bored.  
  
"Alright Snake here we go. The facility that you're in was taken over barely two hours ago by terrorists." Otacon drew a breath to continue his briefing but snake stopped him.  
  
"Have they got the whole place?" asked snake prepared for bad news.  
  
"Strangely enough, No. One small area has been left untouched. Functioning as usual. All communications to the outside have been severed so, they have no idea that they've been taken over." Said Otacon almost sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snake asked  
  
'It's my sister Emma… We've positively identified her as the leader of this terrorist group. I never thought she of all people could possibly a terrorist." He stopped both of them said nothing for a little while. Snake was startled by a voice coming from a balcony above. He ducked behind the nearest crate and listened.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Said a voice. It belonged to a woman  
  
"Yes Ms. Emmerick. Everything is in place. The sentries are posted and the explosives are planted. Uh…May I ask one Question?"  
  
"Shoot" Said the woman  
  
"Why did we hijack a bio chemistry research plant? I don't see the point." The man on the other side of the communicator said.  
  
"You'll find out in good time. And by the way don't call me Emmerick any more I am engaged now." There was a bit of amusement in her voice. She looked down at the ring on her finger. "Now return to your post" she said.  
  
"Yes Ms.E… I mean Mrs.Gurlukovich" The communication ended and Emma left the room.  
  
Snake pressed his back against the crates and thought Gurlukovich? That cant be right.  
  
Snakes thought was broken by Otacon's voice. "Snake can you confirm what I just heard?"  
  
"Yeah it seems your little sister found a sweetheart…but gurlukovich? I thought they were all dead." Said Snake, still thinking  
  
"We thought Emma was dead too. I think you're right the all of the Gurlukovichs are dead….at least the ones we know about." Otacon's mind plainly was not on the mission. He sighed and went on "Alright let's take a look at your gear. First you have the M9…" Snake interrupted him  
  
"How come I only get a tranquilizer gun on every mission I go on?" Snake asked annoyed.  
  
Otacon snorted "To prevent them seeing the blood, Snake If they see blood then they'll know something is wrong with the picture even if you hide the bodies" said Otacon repeating the same lecture he got on every mission.  
  
'Alright, alright. Go ahead." Said Snake , Exasperated.  
  
"Now let's look at the technical stuff. Cigarettes? Snake come on! Haven't you read the surgeon generals warning?"  
  
Snake smirked "Their kind of a lucky charm."  
  
"Anyway there isn't much here, all the standard equipment, heart beat sensor and SNAKE!? What the hell is this magazines? Adult ones?" yelled Otacon  
  
"Relax their for the enemy." Said Snake Apparently he did not convince Otacon.  
  
"Sure Snake, you know the objectives right?" said otacon  
  
"Yeah." Said snake plainly  
  
"Call me if anything Changes." Snake got ready to log off but Otacon stopped him  
  
"Snake there is one more thing." Said Otacon worried about something  
  
"Yeah what?" Snake said bored again  
  
"Keep my sis safe" Otacon said and logged off.  
  
Snake searched the room for a door or a ladder. He found none. How the hell am I supposed to get in here? He looked up at the ceiling and saw a vent. He puzzled how to get up there. But, there had to be a way for the original employees to get in. He went around the pile of crates and saw nothing but wall. He looked closer and thought he saw an opening in the wall. Was he seeing things? No. He walked closer and the wall opened. Hidden doors, clever. He thought. He walked in and heard another voice with a Russian accent.  
  
"Darling it is time for you to go. Your job is done." The man said.  
  
He listened harder and heard a voice he recognized as the woman's voice he heard in the last room.  
  
"But why? There is no danger. We have the entire plant." She said wanting to stay.  
  
"The army is sending in a rescue squad the last thing I need is for you to get killed." He paused " I love you"  
  
This did not seem to faze her. " I won't get killed. I know how to use a gun Robert!"  
  
He sighed, "I know you know how to use a gun, but that simply won't be enough. I demand that you leave like you promised. My sister almost died this way."  
  
She looked down at the floor. " I'm not like your sister. I know when to quit."  
  
"Then you will leave now!" he said stubbornly  
  
"You did not let me finish…." He interrupted her again  
  
"I don't have time for this." He walked off mumbling something indistinguishable. She followed closely behind.  
  
Snake waited for the door to close behind them and he turned the corner. There was a door to his right he decided to try that first. He was about to enter when his codec beeped.  
  
He answered it "Yeah Otacon, What's up?"  
  
"Snake, about that lab I have some intelligence." He said almost sadly  
  
Snake sighed "Get on with it I'm used to bad news."  
  
"Well it seems there is another new Metal gear there." He spat it out.  
  
"Another one? What are they trying to do with all of them?" Snake questioned  
  
"It's supposed to be more powerful than any of the others. I'm really worried about this one." Said Otacon sounding almost depressed  
  
"Why?" Snake asked concerned  
  
"Well there are no ransom demands or threats. They came there for something." He said  
  
"Otacon there is something I forgot to tell you. Can you get any information on Robert Gurlukovich? I've never heard of him." Snake trailed off and started to think.  
  
" I'll try." He paused "And snake?"  
  
"Yeah?" Snake answered.  
  
"They may be after Metal Gear. Keep an eye out. The codename is hawk just so you know. Call me if anything changes." He finished and logged off. Snake did the same.  
  
He returned to the task of going through the door to the left. As he stepped up to it the door slid open revealing a brightly lit room. He heard footsteps. He quickly ducked behind the door. He thought he was safe but the door shut with a loud CLUNK! The guard spun toward the door and moved in cautiously to investigate. So, Snake stood in front of the door and greeted the guard with a punch between the eyes knocking him out cold. The guard fell back and with a loud Crack he hit his head on the wall. He used the heart beat sensor. His pulse had slowed considerably. He knew he would not be waking up anytime soon. There wasn't a locker or an enclosed space to hide him in. So he made use of the large leather couch and hid the guard under that. He looked around the room and saw a crate in the corner. He reached down to open it but it was sealed tight. Snake looked around the room for something to open it with. All he saw was a coffee mug and a sports magazine. Neither would be of any use to him. He turned to leave the room, but as he came toward the door the crate behind him popped open. Snake spun around. There was nobody around but the crate opened somehow. He approached the crate cautiously and looked inside. He saw some kind of machine with two red buttons on it. One saying eject and the other saying power. Snake slowly picked the strange machine up and examined it. His finger instinctively went for the button marked power but he stopped himself and decided he should try the eject button first. He closed his eyes in anticipation but nothing happened or so it seemed. He looked down and saw a disk marked Final fantasy 9 sticking out of the machine. Snake ducked down to contact Otacon.  
  
Snake called Otacon's frequency on the codec. "Yeah Snake," He answered  
  
"Otacon I found a strange looking machine here. It has a Final Fantasy 9 game disk inside." Snake was curious about what it could possibly be  
  
"Are you sure it's not a playstation?" Otacon joked  
  
"Otacon be serious. What the hell is it?" Snake questioned  
  
"Try turning the power on. Slide the disk back in and turn the power on." Otacon said  
  
"Hold on. How do you know what it looks like?" He was starting to get suspicious  
  
"Relax. You have an Iris cam on. Whatever you see I see. Now go on and try it." Otacon logged off and so did Snake.  
  
Snake looked inside the crate again and saw the best sight he had seen in the past four hours. A 45.Socom with enough bullets to supply an army. He picked up as much as he could and turned to the strange device. He pushed the disk back in and pressed the power button. For a moment nothing happened then Snake felt a strong wind and he was sucked into the machine.  
  
Otacon tried to call him but he got no answer "Snake are you alright?" He said "Snake" Snaaaaaake?!" 


End file.
